Shredder's Captive
by Firestorm
Summary: Raphael had always been the stubborn one. The type of Turtle looking for trouble even when he never necessarily asked for it. Sometimes, the hardest lessons can only be learned by making the person regret their actions.


(A/N: Okaay.. So I have been a fan of the TMNT ever since I was a child. I didn't start getting into the 2003 and 2012 TMNT version until last year, so now I've been trying to catch up. I still love the original 80s version, and Raphael has always been my favorite. This fanfic features Raphael, directly after the time he was captured in The Secret of Ooze. It is purely a one shot. As always, I don't own TMNT.

Shredder's Captive

Fear wasn't something Raphael was used to having, even in the middle of battle. Sure, he had felt fear when he had been surrounded by the Foot soldiers the day they kicked his ass all over the apartment roofs, only to later send him crashing through the skylit of April's antique shop. But it hadn't stopped him from going after the Foot and kicking their sorry asses.

And it hadn't stopped him and Keno from joining up and using Raph's idea to infiltrate the hideout of the Foot. He wanted to know what they were up to, get the drop on them before they suspected it. Which was why Keno made the perfect person to fit into that ploy. It was a sound idea, pure genius if he were to gloat. Getting in had been easy...getting out..

That was why at this very moment Raph felt his insides tighten. The anticipation of torture and of death flashed through his mind in a vivid, colorful display. He had forgotten several Foot ninja held his arms behind his back, or that Tatsu, the second in command had a smirk on his face.

No.

All Raph could do was stare in shock and disbelief, and in that same gut wrenching fear into the eyes of Oroku Saki.

The Shredder.

Shredder stared deep into Raph's amber eyes with a look of a triumphant predator. One turtle. His. It put him with a great advantage over the rest of the freaks and in that instant he had a plan. It was a plan that Raphael was going to regret.

"Bring him inside," Shredder said, his voice like a whip in the air. He turned around and stormed back toward the doors of the building, not just expecting but knowing his Foot ninja would heed that command. It was time to lay the bait.

Oh Raphael, you poor fool.

No! He would not go in there! Not with them. Not with the Shredder. Keno had better be a fast runner because he was Raph's only chance of survival, assuming they weren't taking him to the death chamber already.

In that instant, he struggled against their pulling him. He yanked, tugged, tried to jump and kick them. But there were so many pressing on him all sides, and all tightly too. Their gloved hands feeling rough on his leathery skin, yanking him along toward the doors.

Tatsu followed behind them, silent as always.

Inside the building, Raph struggled fiercely. Somehow, some way he had to get himself free, show the others he was capable of handling the Foot, even if he was alone. But he couldn't get free. And even as he was dragged toward a bolted lamp post in the center of the room, his eyes quickly surveyed the interior structure of the building.

_'__This must have been some automobile repair shop long ago,__'_ he thought.

Again he was yanked forward.

"Arggh! Just wait until I get out of here!" he snarled. "Your butts are mine, do ya hear me?!"

Tatsu merely walked over to a scrap of metal and picked up some rope. He did not pay attention to Raph's cussing and threats of vengeance against the Foot.

Raph grunted the moment they slammed him against the lamp post and held him forcibly. "Ya gonna regret this! I'll make you all pay! And I don't take plastic!"

Okay..lame joke there. Wow, he was starting to sound like Mikey. Still that didn't stop him from doing so. He had no idea what Shredder was planning and frankly that made him more nervous than the surprise ninja tests that Master Splinter threw at them. In fact, and Raph would never admit it, this was quite terrifying.

"Get your hands off me! I'm gonna bounce ya heads in five secs!"

His words were suddenly cut off when a fist slammed against his right cheek, causing his head to snap sideways. He saw stars and his vision became dazed.

Okay...that really hurt.

"Secure him and gag him," Tatsu ordered. He passed the rope to another Foot ninja who quickly unraveled it and passed it other Foot ninjas who then wrapped it tightly around Raph's torso several times. The more the rope bound him to the lamp post, the less Raph was able to move. Two and three at a time, the Foot ninjas released their hold on him. By the time Raph's head cleared from the punch, a Foot ninja was already gagging him with sticky masking tape.

Then they stepped back from him, some crossing their arms, some standing akimbo, all eyes on their captive.

Raph ran his tongue against the masking tape, hoping to possibly moisten it enough to loosen it. But he suddenly recoiled from the bad taste. _'What the shell?! Did they soak this stuff in? Transmission fluid? Gross!'_

Footsteps resounded with a slight echo that seemed foreboding and too much like an oncoming death sentence. He felt it in the pit of his stomach, felt his senses heighten, yet despair and then anger filled him completely.

Raph looked up as the Foot ninja parted to allow Shredder to walk through and approach him. Immediately he gave Shredder a glare of absolute hatred.

But Shredder was undeterred. With a gesture that was far too gentle, he stroked Raph's swollen cheek, feeling him recoil at the touch. And then he held his clawed hand under Raph's chin, lightly touching the skin, but pressing it just enough for Raph to feel it.

"Your brothers will come for you," Shredder said simply as if drawing about a simple conversation. "I will have you watch them, helpless as you are, unable to warn them about my plan to extirpate them."

Shredder glanced over at four Foot ninja who were rolling a cart made of heavy and extremely sharp metals, capable of cutting through even thick flesh. The metals glistened dangerously, vying Shredder's malicious plot to cut them into pieces.

Raph felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as his eyes widened with realized horror. The Foot ninja covered the death trap with a thick blanket and rolled it away.

"But as for you," Shredder said, slowly trailing his clawed fist down Raph's throat and over his plastron, then back up to under his chin, lifting it up to expose his throat. "Your death will be more sufferable for you. I shall take pleasure in hearing your tormented screams."

And Raphael suddenly felt a chill of terror rake through his body. Terror, followed by anger, and a desperation to live.

_'Hurry, Keno," _were his last thoughts before he was suddenly left alone in that cold and dark room.


End file.
